Metal Frag
Metal Frag is a metal band formed in Indiana PA in 2007. The group specializes in metal, hardcore, industrial, and rock. The band started out with a small fan base which is still quickly growing. They are known for their extensive live shows which include pyrotechnics and fireworks and lighting and effects. The band is currently working on finalizing their demo album and planning out their debut album and the other albums that follow that. History Formation of Brass Blades The band was originally formed as an experimental jazz/hardcore band called Brass Blades in 2007. The lineup at that time included KM9 (Vocals), Brandon (Guitar, Backing Vocals), Ted E. (trombone), and LT (saxophone). They used a drum machine for the drum parts during shows. The band got their breakthrough by performing their song "Snap Trap" at the talent show. After that point, their publicity increased drastically. The band was ready to start writing sessions for their debut album and plan out songs and covers for live shows when their trombonist, Ted E., dropped out of the band. Soon the band started to fade, as the trombonist was an essential part of the band's sound and the equivalent of a bass player. The whole band was in jeopardy soon, as the band could no longer play shows without their trombonist and the members started drifting away from the band as time progressed. Eventually nothing was working out and the band broke up during the sessions for the album planned to be released. The saxophone player, LT, eventually left the band also. Hiatus and Formation of Metal Frag After the breakup of Brass Blades, the two remaining members KM9 and Brandon went on to form the project Metal Frag. At the time the band relied on multitrack recording because of there only being two members. Both members were very involved with writing songs. Eventually the guitarist Brandon was reintroduced to future band member Paul, whom he met in the past before. After hearing of the band's dilemma and some of their demo songs, Paul decided to become an official member. The original guitarist Brandon moved to drums which he originally planned for in Brass Blades but a guitarist could not be found during that time period. The band was finally coming together. Former member LT rejoined the group to become the live entertainer at shows. More Members and Current Era Soon the band found bassist Alec through guitarist Paul, and the band was finally set. Shortly afterward the band discovered vocalist Clay Gauntner and decided to have two vocalists; KM9 being the main and singing vocals, while Clay being the growler and screamer to further enhance the band's sound. The band was finally ready to start writing music for their demo album. Six demos were posted on their MySpace, and got almost 1,000 plays in a matter of months. More songs were written and recorded and put on the demo. The old bassist, Alec, was fired during the making of the demo album, and the band is still looking for a bassist. Currently, the band is wrapping up writing and recording their demo album and will begin recording sessions for their debut album in March. Future Events and Plans When the demo album is finished, the band shall hand it out as a promotional CD for free. The band will also release their self-titled debut, "Metal Frag", sometime in early summer 2009. It will contain 16 hard-hitting tracks and album artwork designed by drummer Brandon. Afterward, the band plans to release another album containing outtakes and songs written during the recording sessions of their debut album which is tentatively titled "This Gun Called Life". Like their debut album, shall contain 15 songs. After the recording of their self-titled album, they shall release an iTunes-exclusive mini album with their best songs. Then, there shall be a third album exclusive to shows titled "We Own The Pit". Sound and Style The band's sound has drastically changed over a short period of time. The band originally had mainly alternative and industrial influences with a few doom metal and punk influences (ex. Snap Trap). It started out as a lighter sounding form of metal with mainly clean vocals, to a darker hardcore sound with more growls and screams than clean vocals in most songs. Drummer Brandon also used to use his snare muted, but recently keeps it unmuted. He also likes to keep cymbals and bass drum generally high in the mix. The lyrics of the band have also evolved to darker subject matter such as failed relationships and anger; which the band has gone through many times. Bass guitar usually has a distortion effect and is kept high in the mix too. The band has been known for genre-hopping too, such as the song Blinded which contains elements of jazz leading up into a death metal-style breakdown. Vocals usually have distortion effect too. Some songs and interludes also contain elements of techno and experimental types of music. Members *KM9 - Lead Vocals, Pyrotechnics *Clay - Vocals/Growls *Paul - Guitars *Pending - Bass *Brandon - Drums *LT - Live entertainment Discography Albums Metal Frag Demos # Spiral # You're Dead # Feeling Used # Should I Be Sorry # A Voice Like Static # Blinded # Le Noir Est Tenue Captive-Moi # Ashes Of A Dying Flame Metal Frag # Prologue # Shadows # You're Dead # Feeling Used # Spiral # Stop Pretending # Sick # Hearts Of Gold # Sallow Figure # Metal Frag # I Don't Need You # Antisocial # Static Between Us # Consequences # Letting Go # Epilogue This Gun Called Life # Letalis # If I Cared # Transparent Soul # Too Far To Fall # Bound By The Wrist # Miris # See You Burn # Vermiform # You're Dead (Acoustic) # Miręs # Anthem For The Secondhand # The Broken # The Fixed # The Flawless # The Unbreakable # Discard Me We Own The Pit # Darkness Prevails # What Did You Expect # Killing The Bliss # Tapeworm # Oxygen Toxicity # Insomnia # Propaganda # Blinded (Rerecording) # Should I Be Sorry (Rerecording) # A Voice Like Static (Rerecording) # Never Believed # Red Tide # Blinded - Cataract # Dead Roots # Bloodlines +)Moartea Are Gust De Cireşe(+ # Smashedintopieces Singles and EPs iTunes Exclusive EP # Spiral # Sick # I Don't Need You # Consequences # You're Dead # Letting Go (Edit Version) Metal Frag Album Promo # Spiral # Feeling Used # Sick # Antisocial # I Don't Need You Consequences EP # Consequences (Alternate Version) # I Don't Need You (Acoustic) # Sick (Acoustic) # Letting Go (Acoustic) # Blinded (Acoustic) # Corruption Of Concept Trivia *The song Spiral was the first true Metal Frag song recorded. *The songs "Miris" and "Miręs" both mean "dead" in Latvian and Lithuanian languages respectively. *The band's biggest influences are Dir En Grey, Senses Fail, Zeromancer, Bring Me The Horizon, Bullet For My Valentine, and Slipknot. *The songs "Anathema" and "Mar De Vacuidade" are used as the introduction and closing song of Metal Frag's concerts respectively. *"You're Dead" was originally written in the previous band, Brass Blades, and later revised for Metal Frag. *The band uses pyrotechnics such as fireworks extensively in their shows. *The band plays a mix of hardcore and popular songs before and after their shows. *Before the band releases their album(s), they will hand out 5 track samplers of the songs on that album for free. Links Official Website Official MySpace